Seddie 12 ways 12 months
by LotusWriter786
Summary: Valentines day is the day Sam hates the most, but a guy will change that by showing 12 ways he loves her in 12 months!
1. February

**Hey! This is another Seddie story that I created. I may or may not continue iSurprise. This is called 12 months 12 ways. I got the idea from an Indian song which my friend showed me. The song is Dhinka Chicka (has no meaning, it's a made up word). Hope yall enjoy it. I don't own iCarly. REVIW PLEASE!**

**FEBRUARY: (A/N I STARTED WITH FEBRUARY BECAUSE VALENTINES DAY)**

Sam: _Ugh, Valentine's Day, the day I hate the most! The day where girls see who is most popular from those stupid heart grams chizz. The only good thing about this horrific day is chocolate and other candy! I see Carly walking up to my locker. I look down at her hands. She has about 20 heart grams. Surprise, Surprise._

Carly: Hey Sam! Why so down?

Sam: Valentine's Day.

Carly: How can you hate it? There are flowers, heart grams, candy and chocolate and so much more.

Sam: Yeah. I only look forward to the candy. _I said as I opened my locker. A heart shaped paper flew out. I bent down and read it out loud so I don't have to re read it later. _

Carly: What's that?

Sam: It says: _**Dear Sam, Happy Valentine's Day. I know you hate this day the most, but it's the day I can try to prove how much I love you. I know you're probably thinking I'll ask you to meet me somewhere and I will reveal myself blah blah blah. I'm not like, trust me. So I have a little present, 12 to be exact. There are 12 months in a year, so you will get a surprise from me each month, a different day to keep it interesting. I will reveal myself in the month of January. Enjoy this month gift and many more to come. **_

_** Love,**_

_** Anonymous **_

_**P.S. This is not a prank or something. I really do love you. **_

Carly: Wow!

Sam: I know. Hey look, Roses and chocolate cover bacon! _I said in excitement. _

Freddie: Hey! Is that chocolate cover bacon?

Carly: Yup her anonymous lover sent them to her. _Carly giggled._

Freddie: Can I have one? _He said as he reaches for one. _

Sam: NO! _I said as I slapped his hand away. _

**That's it for this chapter! I am sorry if it's OCC. I tried not to, but this story might have some OCC moments. I'll try not to, but you never know. Anyways, please Review! I'll try to update ASAP, but I am really busy this week. I will try to post during the night! **


	2. March

**Hey! Thank you guys for the review! I love to hear your thoughts on the story 12 ways 12 months! Anyways here is chapter 2 MARCH! I don't own iCarly! Enjoy and REVIEW!**

**March 18****th****:**

Sam: Hey Carly!

Carly: Hey Sam! Freddie is waiting upstairs to come up with ideas for the next show.

Sam: Ok. Let me get a fat cake first.

Carly: Ok, I'll be upstairs.

Sam: Ok. _I went through Carly's fridge and I didn't even find a fat cake. Oh well I just took a peppy cola instead. I heard a knock on the door. He yelled, "DELEVERY." Spencer was at the junk yard with Socko and Tyler. _What is it? _I asked to a tall chubby guy with a blue suit. His name tag said Jerry. _

Jerry: Are you Samantha Puckett?

Sam: My name is SAM. Don't call me Samantha and yes I am.

Jerry: Well Sam there is a present for you. Can you sign here? _He said handing me a clipboard with some papers and a pen. _

Sam: Sure. Thanks. Bye! _I said excitedly slamming the door on his face. I could hear him saying "hey". I ran up stairs forgetting about my peppy cola. _Hey Carly look! _I said showing her the present. _

Freddie: Hey to you to.

Sam: _I ignored him. I saw a note attached to the present. I read it out loud: __**Dear Sam, I hoped you enjoyed your chocolate covered bacon. This month I have bought something which I know you will love. Enjoy it. **_

_** Love,**_

_** Anonymous**_

Carly: Aw! What is it?

Sam: It's a full set of Art work. Like paints and portraits.

Carly: I never knew you liked art. 

Freddie: She always liked art. She always doodles in class when she is supposed to listen.

Carly: Aw, someone is a little observer.

Freddie: Aw, no I'm not. _He said mocking Carly. _

**That's it for March. Thanks again for the Review. I need your help though. I need some ideas for how the Anonymous can show his love for Sam. I have it almost planned out; I just need help from May-September. I will give you credit in the beginning of the chapter! Thank you and REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Peace,**

**Crazycakes786! **


	3. April

**Thanks for the review! I am glad you're enjoying this story! It makes me very happy. I still need ideas! Please! If you don't know what I am talking about read my last chapter! Anyways here is APRIL! I don't own iCarly! Enjoy and REVIEW!**

April 17th:

Sam: _Today is my birthday! I am so happy; the only thing that ruined it is school. For some reason there are less kids today. Oh well I am not even paying attention to Mrs. Briggs. I sat up when I heard my name over the intercom. _

Intercom: Please Send Sam Puckett to room 208.

Mrs. Briggs: Thank you!

Sam: _I ignored her comment and went to room 208 which is Mr. Price's room. Wonder he wants with me. I am not even in his class. I know Fredward is in his class. He is in Spanish 4. I opened the door to find the lights were off. I turned them on and saw friends jumping out. _

Everyone: SURPRISE!

Sam: Thanks guys! I _walked over to Carly and Freddie. _Carly did you plan this?

Carly: Nope, your Anonymous did.

Sam: How though?

Carly: Who knows? You know the guy might be closer than you think. Oh hey I'll be right back.

Freddie: So do you have any leads to who you Anonymous is? 

Sam: Nope, but so far I am loving the gifts. I can't wait to see who is!

Carly: Hello people! Today is Sam's 17th birthday! So me and FREDDIE and anyone else can come and say a speech about the birthday girl, so Sam sit in this purple chair.

Sam: Ok. I will do that.

Carly: Sam (Gives the speech she gave in the iMake Sam girlier).

Crowd: Aw.

Carly: get up here Freddie.

Freddie: ok. Sam, I have known you longer than anyone. I remember the day we met; you pushed me off the swing set when we were 5. My mother came and your mother and they argue. While they were arguing we became friends. Years pasted and now even though you constantly cause me physical and emotional pain **(A/N I used that from iMake Sam girlier from Freddie's Speech)** I think of us as really close and hope to be for a long time so happy birthday you crazy blond headed demon.

Crowd: AW HUG HUG HUG!

Sam: _The crowd kept cheering so eventually me and Fredbag hugged. It felt weird. Not that I didn't like the hug, I did, I just got all hot and warm inside and felt all girly. We didn't notice how long we were hugging till Carly said if there were any more people to give me a speech, which was 5 minutes after we hugged. I had about 18 more speeches to listen, but Fredlumps was the best. I can't believe he remembered when we were kids. I walked up to Carly and Freddie after the speeches and we blew out the fatcake cake! It was an actual cake made out of fat cakes! How awesome is that! I can't believe my Anonymous made that! We opened presents next. Carly gave me cuddlefish tickets! Freddie gave me a picture frame with picture of us and Carly and Spencer. It's manly us when we were little and now. It was really sweet. Wendy gave me a box of bacon, Spencer gave me a sculpture of me made out of a sponge! That was awesome. Lindsey gave me a keychain with a picture of the world's fattest priest. I could go on and on. Oh and Carly gave me my anonymous gift. It was a necklace and it was engraved __**I love you now and forever. **__I smiled. Today was the best day ever! _

_**That's it for this chapter! Thank you guys for all your ideas I will used them! I have my ideas now and I will be using them! I won't tell you when so keep an eye out! Sorry if this chapter was OCC. I hate writing OCC stuff , but it goes with the story. Thanks for reading and REVIEW!**_

_**~CRAZYCAKES786~ **_


	4. May

**Hey! THANK YOU GUYS FOR THE REVIEWS! I love to read them. They make me happy and it makes my day! Sorry I haven't update, I was reading other Fan Fictions and very busy. Sorry for the delay. For this chapter a special thank you to **** (For the food and picnic idea) and Kaitley (For the list of food items) for the idea of this chapter! I have the main plots set up for the month, all I have to do is write them! Now I just have to come up with the rest of the story. I hope yall enjoy this chapter! REVIEW! **

**Disclaimer: I don't iCarly**

**May 28****th****: **

Sam: _Today is the last day of school! FINALLY! I have finished school! Well I have 1 more year left, but a 2 ½ month break! I didn't get summer school this year either! I got to give some credit to Freddie and Carly though because they helped me, but I still did it! No summer school for Sammy! I see Carly with a box of full of stuff from her locker. _

Carly: Hey Sam! Happy last day of school!

Sam: Thanks same to you! Oh and guess what?

Carly: What?

Sam: No summer school for me!

Carly: OMG! I am so happy for you! We should celebrate!

Sam: Yeah we should!

Carly: Yeah I wonder what though?

Intercom: Please send Sam Puckett to the office.

Carly: What did you do Sam?

Sam: Nothing, well not in a while. _I said trying to be innocent._

Carly: Sam!

Sam: C ya later Carls.

**Principal Franklin's office:**

Sam: Hey Ted.

Principal Franklin: Sam… _He sighed. He hates when I call him by his first name. He shouldn't have told me though! So I am not the one to blame._

Sam: Principal Franklin.

Principal Franklin: Thank you. Anyways you have a present which smells delicious. _He said as he handed over the picnic basket with a note attached to it. _

Sam: Thanks? _I said awkwardly. I took the picnic basket back to where Carly was before. _

__Carly: Where did you get the picnic basket?

Sam: Principal Franklin said some on gave it to me as a present.

Carly: What does the note say?

Sam: _**Dear Sam, I am glad that you are getting out of school and no summer school! Congrats and to celebrate I filled a picnic basket full of your favorite food to share with your friends. Like Hot dogs, BBQ Ribs, Fried chicken, Steak, Fat shakes, Fat cakes, Ham, Bacon, Coconut Cream pies, lasagna, and meatballs. Enjoy them and Have an amazing summer! **_

_** Love,**_

_** Anonymous **_

Sam: Finally! A buffet in a basket! Amazing! Hey do you and Fredpuss want to go on a picnic after school ends and we can eat in the iCarly studio, Spencer could join with us too if he wants.

Carly: Sure. I know Freddie will come and could we invite Gibby please?

Sam: Why do you want to invite the shirtless boy?

Carly: Because he has helped us with iCarly and he is a close friend to us…

Sam: So?

Carly: Please? _Carly asked in a sweet voice which no one can deny too. _

Sam: Fine.

Carly: Yea! I'll go tell him now.

Sam: _Just as Carly left, Fredbag came._

Freddie: Sup Puckett?

Sam: Nothing much Benson. Do you want to go to this picnic thing? It's going to be me, Carly, Spencer and maybe a Gibby.

Freddie: Sure, and why maybe a Gibby? 

Sam: Carly just went to his locker to ask him.

Freddie: Oh, so whose cooking, I could if yall want.

Sam: Nah it set already. My anonymous sent me a buffet in a basket.

Freddie: Oh ok. Well I hope he can cook.

Sam: I think he does.

Carly: Hey! Gibby said yes!

Sam: Ok. So I guess I'll see ya at your house at 3.

Carly: Yup.

**At 3:00 at the iCarly studios:**

Sam: This is some good stuff.

Carly: Yeah his bacon taste like the ones Freddie makes.

Sam: Yeah, but I got to admit that Fredward's is a little bit better. __

Freddie: Wow now I know it's good since Sam complimented me about it.

Spencer: I never tried Freddie's bacon. _Spencer said in a sad tone. _

Freddie: I made you some this morning though.

Spencer: Oh yeah. _He said as he went into a flashback. _Delicious.

Freddie: Thanks?

Carly: Wonder what your next present is.

Sam: Yeah I wonder what; I hope it comes earlier than it did this month.

**That's it for this chapter. I hoped yall enjoy it. Sorry again for the delay. I was really busy. Thank you again to **** (For the food and picnic idea) and Kaitley (For the list of food items) for the idea of this chapter! I enjoyed writing it and I have many more to come. Hoped yall enjoyed it and REVIEW!**


	5. June

**Hey Again! Sorry for the delay. Apparently my computer is not very friendly to me. It's fixed now and I can write again! Also I stared my Freshman year of high school, yeah. It's stressful, so if I start to get slower in my stories, I'm sorry. I'm going to try my best. Thank you for the reviews, FF Author Alerts, and FF story Alerts! Also thanks to ****SmileyFace11 for the idea of this chapter! Who loved iLost My Mind? I know I did! I watched it 6 times! SEDDIE! SPAGHETTI! Great job Dan and to the rest of the iCarly cast and crew! I can't wait to see iDate Sam and Freddie! Enjoy the chapter and REVIEW! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly! **

**June 17****th****:**

Sam: _Carly and me are so bored! Right now we are trying to come up with ideas for iCarly. I wonder where Fredwardo is. He hasn't been with me and Carly much, only for iCarly rehearsals which has been amazing lately. We were talking about an idea when Freddie walked in. _

Carly: Hey where have you been?

Freddie: Places here and there. Oh I found this envelope for Sam outside the door.

Sam: Give me! _I said as I took it from his hand. I opened it and there was a note. I read it out loud so I don't have to repeat myself. __**Dear Sam, I hope you are having an amazing summer. I got you and 4 other friends tickets for a 4 day cruise. The name of the cruise is Carnival. You will be visiting the Caribbean! I hope you have a good time. Enjoy. Love, Anonymous. **_Wow! I have never been on a cruise! Who do you think I should invite other than you and Frediffer?

Carly: Gibby?

Freddie: Yeah probably Spencer too since we will need an adult.

Sam: Ok then it is set. We go to the Seattle harbor tomorrow at 3 pm.

Spencer: We go where? _Spencer asked as he walked down._

Carly: Sam's Anonymous sent her 5 tickets to go on a 4 day cruise to the Caribbean! We leave tomorrow at 3.

Spencer: K. I'll go pack.

Carly: Don't bring any lotion!

Spencer: I'm not listening. _Spencer said as he ran into his room. _

**The next day at 3:  
><strong>

Security guard: Can I see your luggage?

Sam: Sure.

Security guard: Ma'am you're not allowed to bring any food items on the ship.

Sam: SAYS WHO?

Security guard: Calm down. You'll have plenty to eat on the ship.

Sam: There isn't any fatcakes though on the ship.

Security guard: I know we will bring them to your room.

Freddie: Sam, leave the nice man alone and come so we can go.

Sam: I want my fatcakes now.

Freddie: There is a big buffet on the ship and I'll buy you some fatcakes.

Sam: k. _I said innocently._

**On the ship:**

Carly: This ship is enormous!

Everyone: Yes it is.

Carly: ok so what do yall want to do first?

Sam: Can we go swimming?

Gibby: they won't let us…

Sam: Why?

Gibby: no reason. _Gibby said and then started to whistle. _

Carly: ok. So Sam you want to get ready?

Sam: For what?

Carly: We have to look fancy for tonight. It's Captain's night that's where we have to be dressed up and we all take pictures with each other. (A/N We actually had to do that when I went on my cruise, but they usually do that the second day)

Sam: Ugh. Hope the food is good though.

**In their cabin:**

Carly: Ok, so what dress did you bring?

Sam: Didn't bring one.

Carly: Sam! I brought an extra dress for you cause I thought you would forget.

Sam: Well your thoughts are right.

Carly: ok here is your dress.

Sam: it's to girly! _ I said pouting._ _It was red dress and it went down to my ankles. It had straps whiched was supposed to go around my neck. I hate wearing long dresses._

Carly: Well maybe someone should bring her own dress.

Sam: Fine I'll wear the dress. 

Carly: Good now go put it on.

Sam: Fine.

**2 minutes later: **

Sam: I hate it.

Carly: You look gorgeous! 

Sam: ugh! Go put your dress on now!

Carly: Yeah!

**2 minutes later:**

Sam: Wow, someone is trying to impress someone. _She was wearing a yellow dress which stopped to 3 inches below her knees. It was strapless too._

Carly: No I'm not.

Sam: Sure.

Carly: Whatever. Make up time.

Sam: NO!

Carly: Please? _ She said giving me puppy dog eyes._

Sam: Only a little bit.

Carly: Yay!

**After half hour: **

Sam: Thanks for invading my face.

Carly: You're welcome.

Sam: So, how much longer? _ I said. Just as I had said that Freddie, Gibby and Spencer came in the room. _

Spencer: Are you teens ready yet?

Carly: Yes we are.

Gibby: Wow, you look pretty Carly.

Carly: Aw thanks. So do you.

Spencer: I have my eyes on you Gibbster.

Sam: Don't scare the poor boy, that's my job.

Gibby: Yeah! Wait what?

Spencer: Oh look I fixed the walkie talkies to have our own channel since no one will be using their PearPhones. See all you do is turn this thingy and- AHH! _As Spencer said that it caught on fire. Oh Spencer, will he ever learn? _HOW DOES THAT HAPPEN?

Carly: Tools and Spencer don't go well with each other.

Sam: Neither does electronic devices. What are you staring at Freddie?

Freddie: Huh? Oh uh nothing. You look nice Sam.

Sam: Thanks. You look nice to._ In fact he looks gorgeous. He is wearing a black shirt, with a red tie. He was also wearing, I think it was a cream color, but it makes him look really tough. Wait! What on Earth am I saying! This is Freddie Benson! I can't be talking like this. _

Spencer: Man I wish I had someone like yall do.

Everyone: Spencer!

Carly: Ok. Let's get our pictures and then we get to eat.

Sam: Why can't we eat now? _I asked as we were exiting the cabin._

Spencer: We have 8:00 dinner time and its 7:30.

Sam: Oh.

Photographer: Hello people. I am Mario; I will be your photographer for the evening. Ok are there any couples who would like to go first? _He asked. He was a tall, pale skinned, skinny, and Italian accent. _

Carly: Sam and Freddie you two go first.

Sam and Freddie: Fine.

Mario: Ok Sam put your one hand on your hip and Freddie put your hand around her waist.

Sam and Freddie: Why?

Mario: Because I- well I, just do what I say. 1, 2, 3 Spaghetti.

Sam and Freddie: SPAGHETTI.

Sam: _it went on like that for 15 minutes. Me and Freddie had a few more pictures, than one of him and Carly, Me and Carly, Carly and Gibby, Spencer, Carly and Spencer, Gibby and Freddie, we got our separate pictures, and then a group. My cheeks hurt from smiling. _Now it's food time.

Gibby: YES!

Sam: It better be good.

**At the restaurant: **

Everyone: Oh… _we said. The food was to die for! I loved it. I got some steak and it was like nothing I have ever had! Yummy._

Sam: Wow, this is so good!

Carly: Yeah!

Cruise Director: Ok ladies and gentlemen. Thank you for attending Captain Night. Everyone looks beautiful and handsome. For this song everyone at your table must dance we will have a spotlight choice for a couple to dance for the evening, everyone else must dance near their table.

Sam: _There are 2 spotlights. One is red and the other is blue. It's starts to go crazy and then it starts to slow down around us. I see a red light above my head. Great I have to dance with some loser! I stand up looking for the person with a blue light and guess who it happens to be? Freddie. Gag! _Why me?

Freddie: Why me?

Carly: Stop complaining and go up there!

Sam: _We did as Carly said. The cruise director put us so everyone can see us. Of course. _

Cruise Director: Looks like we got a couple from iCarly! _As he said that the crowd cheered. _

Sam: Yeah were not a couple.

Cruise Director: Ok, so we will be playing the song Running Away by Am.

Sam: _I had a warm feeling go through my body. I remember that song very clearly. It was the song me and Freddie kissed to 2 years ago. I glanced at him. He looked at me the same way I was. Shocked . I saw him blush a little. He put his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I put my arms on his shoulder. This didn't feel right. I saw looked at him and he looked like he was enjoying this. I had a flashback about a year ago where him and Carly where dancing the same way. I looked up at him and he had the same expression he did with Carly. I couldn't take it anymore. I ran outside of the restaurant and went outside balcony thing of the ship. I heard Freddie calling my name, but I just kept running till I was here. I just kept staring at the ocean. I feel so weird when we were dancing. I felt like betrayed that Carly or Freddie didn't tell me. I just felt like Freddie was trying to enjoy it. He was forced. I bet he offered to dance with Carly. Great now Freddie is here. _What do you want Benson?

Freddie: Why did you run out?

Sam: I was getting bored.

Freddie: Sam.

Sam: Fine I felt betrayed are you happy?

Freddie: Why would I be happy? And why betrayed?

Sam: look, we should never talk about this.

Freddie: No, we need to talk about this now!

Sam: Fine, remember a year ago, the girl's choice dance?

Freddie: (Shudders) Magic Melaka.

Sam: Yeah, well I was walking in the Groovy Smoothies and then I saw you and Carly dancing and no one told me. i thought we weren't supposed to keep secrets from each other anymore.

Freddie: Are you jealous?

Sam: _No! So I decided to give him a slap on his cheek._

Freddie: guess that's a no.

Sam: Yeah it is.

Freddie: you know, we never did finish our dance. _He said with a smirk._

Sam: We don't have to Fredork.

Freddie: I know, but I do.

Sam: Really?

Freddie: Yup. _He said as he took out his pearphone and played running away were we left off._

Sam: _he held my waist and I held on to his shoulders. I gave him a small smile. We danced till the song was over. We were in this position for another 5 minutes. We didn't say a single word. We just stared at each other. It was weird. I wanted to pull back, but I didn't. Something in my body was telling me not to let go and wasn't letting me. I had no force over my body. It felt like he took over it and he is controlling it. _

Gibby: Guys! There you are! Carly said to come inside so we can see this dude who can put an entire watermelon in his mouth! Wait was going on?

Sam and Freddie: Nothing! _We said that and we both gave each other a slap. First me then Freddie. We looked back at Gibby._

Gibby: you guys are strange!

Sam and Freddie: GIBBY!

Sam: _that was close. I hope he didn't see anything. Because he would tell Carly, then she would get mad at me. I have to admit something though, that dance was amazing. I felt like I was in heaven. Wow, I just sounded girly. Suddenly, I feel like screaming like Carly would when she is really happy. I have a smile on my face and so does Freddie. _

**That's it for this chapter! I made it longer this time! I'm sorry again for the wait. I am really busy. I try to write whenever I can! Thank you again to SmileyFace11 for the idea for this chapter. If there is any OOC, I'm sorry. I tried to make it funny and romantic as possible. Make sure to watch iDate Sam and Freddie coming soon! REVIEW PLEASE! **

**~Crazycakes786~**


	6. July

**Hey guys! Thanks for the review! Thank you to Mari13ssa and** **RosesAreOrange. They gave me the idea for this chapter. I'll tell who gave me each idea at the end so I don't spoil it! I hope you enjoy it. ****REVIEW PLEASE! **

**July 20****th****: **

Sam: _Last month was fun! I loved the cruise! I wish I can go again! Anyways, I am at home today. Carly is sadly at Yakima with Spencer and Freddie has been forced to go with Crazy to take your kid at the hospital day. Poor Freddie. I am so bored though! I am just glad Carly is going to be back tomorrow. I hear a knock on the door. _MOM!

Pam: What? _She yells with food in her mouth._

Sam: Get the door!

Pam: IM EATING! YOU HAVE TWO FEET! USE THEM. MINE ARE KEEPING ME SEATED WHILE I EAT!

Sam: Fine! _Am I the only one who does things now! I have to admit that she has gotten better though. She would have ignored me before. I opened the door and saw a white box and there was a blue ribbon around it. There was a cd cover under the ribbon. I took it to my room. I sat on my bed and tore off the ribbon and a note fell out. __**Dear Sam, I hope you had fun on the cruise. This month I have bought you a dress that I am sure you will love and a cd with songs that have certain songs that I have chose. This cd has 6 songs that show how I feel about you. I have left a small message in the beginning of each song. I have disguised my voice so it won't reveal who I am. I will reveal myself on January 3**__**rd**__**. Till then, enjoy this cd and I hope you like the dress.  
>Love,<strong>_

_** Anonymous**_

Sam: _Wow! I put the Cd in the player. I turned it up and shut the door. I lay in bed and relaxed. The Cd started to play. (A/N the Cd notes will be italicized and in bold) _

_**This is the first song. It is called We Belong by Toni Gonzaga. I try to tell you how I feel, but I can't. I just know that we belong together. **_.com/watch?v=4_WRrrZTlJY____(A/N I'll put the link to each song for you to listen).

_**I hoped you enjoyed it. The second song is called Running Away by am. I keep running away from the good things and in this case it's you**__**. **_.com/watch?v=Cg4cRUsLjL8.__

_**The 3**__**rd**__** song is called Just the way you are by Bruno's Mars. This is pretty specific. I don't want you to change. You shouldn't have to change for anyone because you are perfect even though you don't know it. **_.com/watch?v=LjhCEhWiKXk&ob=av2e

_**Next is Just the girl by Click five. You are the girl just for me. You are the one I am looking for. I don't want or need anyone else. You are a mystery and I am glad. Listen to the lyrics there are exactly like you. **_.com/watch?v=XMHaBrXjIik

_**The next song is called Call me by Robbie Nevil. If you ever need me, I'll be there for you and call me any time, even if it is 4 o'clock in the morning. **_.com/watch?v=Ux1ikQdHiig

_**This last song is called What I wanted to say by Colbie Cobalt. I want to reveal my true feelings for you, but I am nervous that I will drive you away. I will tell you exactly how I feel when I meet you. **_.com/watch?v=2LSe0NeFeRU .

Sam: _Aw. That was so sweet. I can't believe he did that. I didn't even open the dress! I took the box out and he was right. I do love the dress. It was a mid thigh black dress with a red ribbon around the waist and it has a 4 inches sleeve. It's dark and simple. I looked at the clock and it's 11:00. I am already sleepy. Wow that's sad. At least I can show his to Carly tomorrow, in fact I will wear it. G night self. _

**Ok that is it! Sorry for the shortness. Thank you again to Mari13ssa for the cd music idea and RosesAreOrange for the dress idea. Let me know if you like the songs I picked out! Oh and I probably won't get time to update this week, but I will try Friday- Sunday. REVIEW PLEASE! **


	7. August

**Hey guys! I can't believe how many FF Author Alerts, FF Favorite stories and reviews I am getting. I came back from school and I saw 20 emails! I was like wow! Thank you guys. I love yall! This is August. ****Kaitley****gave me this idea. I'll tell you her idea at the end! I don't want to spoil it. I hope you enjoy this and REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ICARLY. **

**August 25****nd****: **

Sam: _The month I hate most, August. Why oh why must you come? What have I done to you? I hate it because summer ends and school has sadly begun. I just wish that May can come sooner. I am in Mr. Howard's class again! I didn't even get held back. He just moved up to torture us probably. He is giving some stupid lecture. I honestly don't care. I just can't wait till January. I keep drawing little hearts on my book. _

Intercom: Please send Samantha Puckett to the office.

Mr. Howard: Thank you! Go Sam, now where was I? Oh well, I'll just start over.

Sam: _I haven't even done anything! I promised Carly that I will do better this year. I walk into Principal Franklin office. _What did I do? 

Principal Franklin: you have a package.

Sam: Thanks! _I said as I walked out. I went to my locker which is next to Carly's and sat down. I opened the brown box. There was a note on the top. __**Dear Sam, I hope you listened to the songs. Tell me which one is your favorite when we meet. This month took a while because I found your dad! Yup that's right! I got him to write you a letter and he even send something special for you. I hope you like the present. That's why I was so late on my present. **_

_** Love,**_

_** Anonymous**_

Sam: _WOW! MY DAD! I haven't seen him since I was four. I opened the box and saw the letter. _

_**Dear Samantha,**_

_**I am so glad that your anonymous told me about you. I must say I am impressed with him. I think you will be happy when you will meet him. Anyways, I miss you and Melanie both. When your mom and I got divorced, she made sure I had no contact of you and Melanie. I had to leave her because I was not happy and neither was she. I didn't want to leave you and Melanie, but I had to. She took it to court and got custody. I tried tracking both of you down for years. I just couldn't find you. I am so glad that your anonymous came. He is so wonderful. Sam, I know you are probably upset at me, I wouldn't blame you, but just know that I left your mom, not you. I wanted to keep you, but she wouldn't. I would like to catch up. Your anonymous gave me your pearphone number, I hope that is alright. I will text you when we should meet up. I have sent something else. When you receive my text (Yes Samantha, old people know how to text), I will say it is dad. I have to go, but look at the end of the box. I hope you like it. **_

_** Love,**_

_** Dad. **_

Sam: _Wow, how did he do that? I have tried for years, but now we will be together face to face. I looked at the bottom of the box and saw a picture of me and him when I was 3 years old at a horse ranch. I remember this picture. _

Freddie: Hey Sam, what are you holding? 

Sam: Look. _I said giving him the picture with the letter._

Freddie: Who is the pretty girl in the picture?

Sam: me.

Freddie: Oh… is that your dad? 

Sam: Yeah. _I said with a smile. _

**That's it for this chapter. Thanks for reading it. Just to let everyone know I don't update on Mondays because I watch Secret Life! Anyways thank you to ****Kaitley. She gave me the idea for the dad thing. So I hopped you enjoyed it and REVIEW PLEASE!**

**~Crazycakes786~**


	8. September

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! This chapter was inspired by Geekquality! Thanks! I hope you guys enjoy this and REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ICARLY **

**September 19****th****: **

**In the iCarly Studios: **

Sam: So that's it for this iCarly!

Carly: So always remember too…

Sam: Feed the elderly

Carly: Throw books at hobos

Sam: and most importantly

Carly: Shave oranges!

Sam and Carly: BYE!

Freddie: And we are clear! Great show guys.

Sam: Thanks.

Spencer: CARLY! _Spencer yelled from downstairs._

Carly: WHAT?

Spencer: SOMEONE IS AT THE DOOR!

Carly: CAN YOU GET IT?

Spencer: NO!

Carly: Why not? _ Carly asked as me and Freddie walked down stairs with her._

Spencer: I'm stuck…

Carly: _Carly just nodded her head. _OMG! SAM COME HERE!

Sam: what?

Carly: Look who is here!

Sam: OMG! Jackson Colt and Shelby Marx!

Spencer: Please don't hurt me again!

Jackson: I'm not making any promises.

Sam: What are you guys doing here?

Shelby: Well your anonymous send us this.

Sam: _I took the note from Shelby and read it out loud. __**Dear Sam, I hope you got in touch with your dad. This month I have brought the best of the best. Jackson Colt and Shelby Marx are going to fight LIVE on iCarly just for you! Enjoy it!**_

_** Love,**_

_** Anonymous**_

Carly: So you guys up for a short iCarly fight?

Shelby and Jackson: YEAH!

Carly: Freddie will you go ahead in set up.

Freddie: Already is.

Sam: K! Let's get this fight on! _I said as we all went upstairs. _

Spencer: Wait, I wanna watch too…

**iCarly studios: **

Freddie: IN 5,4,3,2

Shelby and Jackson: ONE

Freddie: you don't say the one… _he mumbled._

Sam: IMMA MAS

Carly: IMMA YLRAC

Sam and Carly: And this is iCarly's Fight night with SHELBY MARX AND JACKSON COLT!

Carly: ok this fight will last for 1 minute and

Sam: GO!

**1 minute later:**

Sam: And Shelby wins!

Carly: So that's it for FIGHT NIGHT

Sam: Bye

Carly: Bye.

Freddie: And we're clear.

**That's it for this chapter. Sorry for the shortness. Geekquality gave me the idea of MMA. REVIEW!**


	9. October

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while because my computer got messed up AGAIN, so I got a new one! Second, Too much test, projects, homework, ect and 3****rd**** Super busy. Thank you to all the reviews! For this chapter****Mari13ssa**** had given me the idea! Oh and guess what… 5 DAYS TILL IDATE SAM AND FREDDIE! Hope everyone will watch it. Anyways enough of my rambling. This is October! **

**Enjoy and REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ICARLY!**

**October 18****th****:**

Sam: _I feel confused and frustrated. I am in art class right now with Mrs. Gingerbeard. She told us to paint something that we love. I have been sitting here for 15 minutes now and haven't come up with anything. I am just glad this is the last class of the day. _

Mrs. Gingerbeard: Sam, how come you haven't drawn anything? You are usually drawing by now.

Sam: I don't know. I just can't think of anything which I truly love.

Mrs. Gingerbeard: Well, think about something or someone that you have been close to in the last several of months. _She said as he walked away._

Sam: _It then hit me. I then knew what to draw. As I was about to draw, the intercom went off and told me to come to my locker. There was a delivery for me. I walked out of the door and went to the locker. I saw a tiny box with a purple ribbon tied around it. I untied the ribbon and saw a charm bracelet! There was a small note.  
><em>_**Dear Sam, **_

_**October is here which means only a few more months left till you get to see me. I will go ahead and tell you that we will meet on January 3**__**rd**__**. I will give you more information about that later on. This month I have given you a charm bracelet. I have chosen specific charms for a reason. I won't reveal them, but when we meet, you probably will get why. **_

_** Love,**_

_** Anonymous**_

Sam: _Wow that is so sweet. There is an orange, meatball, golf, spaghetti, smoothie, coconut cream pie, fried chicken, a red apple, pudding, ribs, and an iCarly charm! That is so amazing and sweet of him. I put it on and then went back to class. I sat down and started to draw. I was drawing a man and then the inside of his face I drew a question mark with a few hearts. The man represent my anonymous and the question mark shows that I haven't seen him yet._

**20 minutes later:**

Sam: _I had just almost finished drawing and the bell rang._

Mrs. Gingerbeard: Ok, if you did not finish, you can turn it tomorrow.

Sam: _I got out of the room and saw Carly. _

Carly: Hey Sam.

Sam: Look what I just drew. _I said as I showed her the paper. _

Carly: That's good! Why is it a drawing of Freddie though and why does he have a question mark in the inside of his face with hearts around the question mark?

Sam: You know if any else would have said that they would be in a hospital and it's not him. It is my anonymous with a question mark because I don't know how he looks like yet.

Carly: Oh ok. It looks good though; want to head out to the groove smoothie?

Sam: Sure.

**That's it for this chapter. Sorry for the shortness. Thank you to ****Mari13ssa**** for the idea of this chapter. She gave me the idea of the charm bracelet. **** If there is any grammar or spelling wrong, I am sorry. I just wrote pretty quickly because I realized I haven't update in a while. If you want to know what some of the charms meanings are, just ask me in the review and I'll private message you back ASAP! Thanks for reading and REVIEW!**__


	10. November

**Hey! Only 5 more days till iDate Sam and Freddie! I can't wait to see it! Thanks for reviewing for the previous chapters and thank you to Summertime Mist for the idea of this chapter! This is November! Enjoy and REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I don't iCarly! **

**November 6****th****: **

Sam: Ok, for our next segment Fredwardo and I are going to do another random debate while whacking this horribly shaped watermelon (Lifts a watermelon). So Freddie give that camera to Carly. _I told Freddie and then he switched places with Carly._

Freddie: I am going to be debating why nails are important.

Sam: and I'll be telling you why wigs are better than lame nails.

Freddie: Ok so first nails can help put stuff together. _Freddie said as he smashed the watermelon._

Sam: Well wigs are better because it makes all the bald people feel less bald. _I said as I also smashed the watermelon. _

Freddie: Wigs itch and nails are helpful to many people. _He said as we both smashed the watermelon._

Sam: Can they help the bald? As I smashed the watermelon

Freddie: No? _Freddie said as he gave his confused face. _

Sam: Than wigs can help- _As I was about to finish my argument and smash a watermelon, the elevator came up and the door of the elevator came up. _

__Carly: Sam did you order Chinese food again!

Sam: NO!

Carly: Then who-

Delivery guy: _Comes out with a puppy bulldog. _

Carly: Aw who is this little guy? _Carly asked the delivery guy._

Delivery guy: It's for a Samantha Puckett.

Sam: That be me. _I said as I went up to the delivery guy. _

Delivery guy: Well then you get this little puppy bulldog and a letter.

Sam: Thanks. _I told the delivery man as I held the puppy and the letter. Then he left._

Carly: What does the letter say? 

Sam:_**Dear Sam, This is November which is close till January. I have sent you a puppy bulldog. The bulldog shows that you can be vicious but also sweet and cute at the same time. He is a very sweet pup and I hope you like him, I already know he will like you.**_

_** Love, **_

_** Anonymous**_

Freddie: What are you going to name him? _Freddie asked as he was petting the dog. That dog really likes him and me both. _

Sam: Um I think I will call you Hammy._ I told the bull dog. He is so cute!___

Carly: Aw, he looks so innocent. How can he be vicious? _Carly said as he was about to touch him, Hammy barked at her. She pulled her hand away awkwardly. _Never mind.

Sam: I guess he isn't used to you yet.

Carly: Yeah, why do all your pets hate me?

Sam: I don't know…

Freddie: You guys do know we are still live right?

Carly: oh yeah.

Sam: Uh I guess we will be ending a little bit earlier.

Freddie: I guess we are. So…

Sam: Hammy say bye to the freaks and fans! _I said into the camera and held Hammy's paw and waved good bye. _

Carly: and we are clear.

**That's is it for this chapter! Hope yall liked it. Happy Labor Day to everyone who is celebrating it! Also thank you to Summertime Mist for the idea for a bulldog. Hoped you enjoyed it and REVIEW!**


	11. December

**Hey guys! Guess what? One more chapter till Sam gets to meet her anonymous! Thank you guys for all you reviews! I never would thought I would get this many! I really appreciate it! Thanks to **** for the idea of Carly's gift! I will try to put January up as soon as I can! There will be 2 parts to January! Probably will be posted either this weekend or next weekend depending on the work from school and such! Anyways enjoy! This is December! Also make sure to check out my new story Seddie Stones. **

**REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ICARLY! **

**December 24****th****: **

Sam: _It's Christmas Eve! This year Carly, me, Spencer, Gibby, and Freddie, are spending it together at Carly's apartment! Anyways, Spencer actually got an actual tree this year! Hopefully this year it won't turn into flames. _

__Carly: Sam have you finished wrapping your presents!

Sam: Yes mother!

Carly: Ok set them up next to the tree!

Sam: kk! _Carly is extremely happy this year for some reason. The doorbell rings suddenly. _

Carly: I got it! _Carly said as she opened it. _Hey Freddie and Gibby! Come in!

Freddie: Someone is happy.

Sam: She has been like that all day.

Carly: is it abnormal for a girl to be happy on Christmas Eve?

Sam: Well...

Carly: Ok I get it. Ok so we have ham, popcorn for later, mash potatoes, pepi cola and spaghetti tacos!

Sam: This ham is so good! _I said with my mouth full. _

Freddie: It is. Did Spencer cook this?

Carly: No I bought this.

Sam: From Higglies?

Carly: Yeah.

**After eating: **

Carly: Ok so now let's open presents! I'll give my presents first. _Carly said. I took mine when everyone took there's. I had gotten a best friends ornament, Freddie got a tiny lab top ornament, Gibby got a question mark ornament, and Spencer got a big brother with a paintbrush ornament. She told us to put it on the tree and we did._

__Sam: Thanks Carls. _I said as I gave her a hug. _I'll go next. _I gave Carly a pink, yellow and purple pear phone cover, because she keeps dropping hers. Freddie a $20.00 gift card to All stuff Techy, Gibby some lotion and liquid soaps and Spencer a sculpture idea book. Freddie gave Carly a small icarly keychain for her phone, Gibby got a new video game and he gave Spencer his own fire extinguisher which actually works and he gave me a DVD of video of us when we were younger. Spencer gave us each a new tiny sculpture I got me eating ribs, Freddie playing on the computer, Gibby dancing next to a chicken wing, and Carly a big brother dancing with his little sister. Gibby got us each a liquid soap which has a smell which describes us. Carly got strawberry sweets, Spencer got Crazy Tango Orange, Freddie got Ocean Blue Who, and I got mysterious berserk berries. _

Carly: I will get the popcorn so we can watch the Grinch who stole Christmas. Sam, Freddie can you get the drinks?

Sam: Sure, Freddie will get them.

Freddie: Your coming Sam. _He said as he dragged me to the kitchen._

Sam: I was already comfy though!

Freddie: Ok, take 2 and I get the rest.

Sam: Fine.

Carly: (Starts to giggle).

Sam: Why are you giggling? 

Carly: Look what is above yours heads.

Sam: _I looked up and Carly had placed a mistletoe before the guys had come and I had a plan not to be under it, but I forgot, oh well. _I am not kissing the nub.

Freddie: Like I want to kiss a demon again!

Sam: FREDDIE!

Freddie: Well Carly already knew so why does it matter?

Sam: It-just-well… Never mind I am not kissing him.

Carly: You have to.

Sam: Or?

Carly: I will lock you and Freddie in the icarly studio under a mistletoe and it will be live on iCarly and you know if you don't, we will be getting many rude comments. So would you rather kiss in front of 3 people or 3 million? 

Sam and Freddie: NONE! 

Carly: Ok. Spencer, Gibby and I will go in Spencer's room.

Sam: What? 

Carly: Well you said yall would rather kiss without any people so we will leave.

Sam: Well how will you know we will?

Carly: I'll be watching still, but you just won't see me.

Gibby: I wanna see though.

Carly: You can just make sure they can't see you. _Carly whispered to Gibby._

Sam: _They went near Spencer's room. It was quite between me and Freddie. Dead silence. I can even hear that stupid clock tick. It is so annoying. _

Freddie: Let's just kiss so we can get it over with.

Sam: Agreed. _We stood staring. Freddie came closer and started to lean in. His lips were 5 inches away, now 3 inches, 2 inches, 1 inch, ½ inch, and then there was no more inches. Our lips collided. It has been so long since I have felt those perfectly shaped lips touched mine. It was perfect. I can't think straight right now. I put one of my hands gently on his shoulder and the other hand in his dark chocolate brown hair. It feels so smooth like the sea on a calm perfect day. Ok now I know for sure I am going mental. It has been 13 minutes since we have been kissing and neither one of us had broken away yet._

Carly: You guys do know that yall can stop now right?

Sam: _We both pulled away. I felt my face becoming hotter by the second and Freddie's face was red as mine was. I thought of something so it wouldn't be so awkward. _I got the popcorn; can we put extra butter on it?

Carly: Since it is Christmas Eve, sure.

Sam: Yeah! _ I said relieved. I heard the door bell ring. When I opened it, I saw a letter. _

_**Dear Sam, **_

_**Merry Christmas. I hope it is full of joy, laughter and food. I sadly will not give you a gift this month. I will meet you January 3**__**rd**__** at the fire escape in the Bushwell Plaza at 8:00. Merry Christmas again. **_

_** Love,**_

_** Anonymous **_

Sam: _Wow. Only 10 more days… _

**That is it for December. Yes I put the classic Seddie Christmas mistletoe part in there. Thanks again to Mm. Mystery for the idea of Carly's gift. Sorry for the delay. PLEASE read my new story Seddie Stones and REVIEW on it. Also REVIEW for this chapter as well. I enjoy reading them! **


	12. January part 1

**Hey! I am taking longer to upload because I am/been so busy! PLEASE check out and REVIEW on my new story Seddie Stones. I really would appreciate it! Enjoy this is January part 1. Don't skip to the end to find out who the anonymous is please! REVIEW. **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ICARLY**

**January 3****rd****: **

_Sam: Today is the day I meet him, my Anonymous. Carly wanted me to come over and get me all dolled up. I told her just because I am meeting the guy who likes me doesn't mean I have to get all prettied up. I came over any way because where my anonymous and I are meeting is close, the fire escape. I wore a plan red and blue striped shirt and blue skinny jeans with some black converse. I went to Carly's house. I saw Spencer on top of some monkey bars._

Spencer: Hey Sammy.

Sam: Why are you on top of a kids monkey bar?

Spencer: I'm getting paid to make monkey bars for little kids. _Spencer said. As he finished talking he got down from the monkey bars. Couple of seconds later, it collapsed and then caught on fire._ I'll get the fire extinguisher again. _Spencer said depressed._

Sam: Hey where's Carly?

Carly: I am here.

Sam: Ok wanna watch some movies before I got to go meet him.

Spencer: Meet who?

Carly: Her anonymous. _Carly said in an aw voice. _

__Spencer: Aw

Carly: Hey I'll call Freddie to watch some movies with us.

Sam: Why?

Carly: Because he is probably bored or being tortured by his crazy mom.

Sam: Fine. _It took Carly 3 tries to get him to answer._

Carly: He says he's busy. Oh well.

Sam: Let's go up stairs.

Carly: K. Want to watch Hippies on the Street first.

Sam: Yeah I haven't seen it yet.

Carly: How can you not.

Sam: Been busy.

**At 7:55 **

Sam: hey I got to get going.

Carly: Aw are you going to meet a certain admirer?

Sam: yes.

Carly: Good luck

:Sam: Thanks. _I said. I left the iCarly studio and went down to the fire escape. I set on the steps of the fire escape. Tonight feels perfect. I haven't been here in a while. You can actually see the stars and it feels like a very cool fall night. The wind is blowing genteelly across my face. It is 7:59 and I see a shadow coming. I hear footsteps coming closer and closer. I finally have seen him. I cannot believe that he is my secret admire. He is tall, has brown hair, cute, brown eyes and strong. _

Anonymous: Hello Sam.

Sam: Carter Forts?

**Clift hanger! Don't hate me. Not who you thought it would be did you? Sorry it was short and not as well as my other ones. This might have 2 more parts to it. I am still deciding. I am sure there is a second part though. Sorry it is taking so long. For those who don't remember who Carter Forts is, he is from iLook Alike when Sam took his basketball. Also check out my other story Seddie Stones. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	13. January part 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for Reviewing. Check out Seddie Stones and review on it, sorry for continuously about that, but please do. This is January part 2! Also Freddie's POV will be included in this. I will tell you when it is his POV. REVIEW and enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ICARLY.**

**At the fire escape: **

Sam: Carter?

Carter: Hey Sam, surprised that I am your anonymous?

Sam: Yeah a bunch.

Carter: Well, I have had quite a crush on you for a long time.

Sam: Yeah, I can see that.

Carter: Yeah. Sorry I didn't tell you before.

Sam: I-its fine. _I said. I still couldn't believe it was Carter though. I thought it would be um never mind… Carter is coming closer and closer to me. We are nearly an inch away. He leans in and his lips are suddenly on mine. For some reason it feels, awkward. It feels rough and hard. I am still kissing him though. This doesn't feel right._

**Freddie's POV: (This is Freddie's Point of View; it is not Sam's anymore, just to clarify that) **

**At 7:59 **

Freddie: _I am so nervous for tonight. I can't help it. I look in the mirror and checked my hair. I am wearing a plan purple shirt with a collar and black jeans. I got my small box and put it in my pocket. I walked out of my room trying to be as calm as possible. I am walking out to the fire escape and then I saw/ hear something which I wish I would never see again. I hope the image that is in my head will burn, so I can't remember it. I heard Carter telling Sam that he was her anonymous and then I see Sam and Carter Forts kissing where Sam and I had our first kiss. I feel awkward standing here watching secretly. I walk out quietly and leave. I left my apartment and closed it behind me. I slide behind my door and sat there thinking. I can't believe that guy just took Sam from me. I was going to tell Sam how I feel about her, but now she'll never believe me. I took out my small box and took out the heart shaped locket I was going to give her. I took it out and placed it on my hand. I smiled. I heard Carly or Spencer opening the door to leave there apartment, I put the necklace back in the box and into my pocket. I can hear Spencer asking Carly where his monkey helmet is._

Carly: I don't know, be back soon. _ She said to Spencer._

Spencer: Bye kiddo.

Carly: Hey Freddie, shouldn't you be with Sam? 

Freddie: Why would I be with Sam? _I said in a sad tone._

Carly: Well right now Sam is supposed to be meeting her secret admire.

Freddie: And this has to do with me meeting Sam how? 

Carly: Aren't you Sam's anonymous?

Freddie: Why would I be? 

Carly: Come on. I am not stupid. You love her. You are the only one who knew she liked art, you danced with her when she ran off the stage at the cruise, you gave her that amazing speech on her birthday and remembered when you guys first met, you hugged afterwards for 5 minutes without pulling away, and you gave her a DVD when you guys were younger. Come on Freddie, don't lie to me.

Freddie; Fine, ok I was her anonymous.

Carly: Was?

Freddie: Yeah.

Carly: Why was though? 

Freddie: Carter took over apparently.

Carly: You're not making any sense.

Freddie: Ok, I was getting ready to leave from my room and I walked out to the fire escape and I heard Carter telling Sam he was her secret admire and then he…kissed her.

Carly: And you didn't stop him?

Freddie: What was I suppose to say? Hey Sam, stop kissing that imposer. I am your real anonymous. You are supposed to kiss me instead? She also did look like she was enjoying it.

Carly: Ok, so not like that, but how's about this after maybe half an hour go talk to Sam.

Freddie: ok I'll try.

Carly: Good luck. _Carly said as she was about to leave._

Freddie: Where are you going?

Carly: To Groovy Smoothie's with Wendy. We are going to be studying for Mrs. Windership's class.

Freddie: Oh can you bring me back a strawberry splits?

Carly: Sure no problem. Bye.

Freddie: Bye. 

**That is it for January part 2. The next chapter will be back in Sam's point of view. Hoped you enjoyed it. Check out Seddie Stones and REVIEW! **


	14. January part 3

**Hey guys. Sadly this is my last chapter of Seddie 12 ways 12 months. On the other hand there still is Seddie Stones! I will continue Seddie Stones after I finish this story. REMEMBER this is in SAM'S POV now. Enjoy and REVIEW!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ICARLY!**

**At the fire escape:**

Sam: _Tonight was so unusual. I told Carter to go so I can have some me time. I was just feeling awkward. In his letters, he seemed so different. I am standing outside looking up at the sky, trying to recognize my feelings. I feel kind of disappointed. I mean Carter is cute, but I don't know. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard footsteps. _

Freddie: Hey Sam. _ Freddie said slowly and kind of nervously. _

Sam: Hey Freddie. Where were you today?

Freddie: I was getting ready.

Sam: For what?

Freddie: Tonight.

Sam: Um what did you have for tonight?

Freddie: Sam, I was- look tonight I was… supposed to be with… you. I am your… anonymous Sam. I love you.

Sam: What? Carter is my anonymous.

Freddie: No, he just says he is. Sam, I have been planning to tell you for over a year now, but I guess Carter must have found out somehow. Sam, please believe me. I do love you. It is me.

Sam: I still don't believe it.

Freddie: Will this help? _He said._

Sam: _Freddie's body was closer and closer to me. I can feel his warm minty breath on my face. He gently grabbed my waist and kissed me softly and slowly. There was no space between us, nothing. His lips were connected perfectly to mine, like a perfect puzzle piece. I feel so relaxed and not tensed like I did with Carter. I couldn't resist anymore, but kiss him back. I put my hands lightly on his shoulders and continued kissing him. This is how I imagine tonight would go. We were kissing for who knows how long, it was never ending. Neither of us wanted to break away. _

Carly: Hey Freddie, I got you smoothie. I also got one for Sam-.

Sam: _We pulled away slowly. My face was so hot; it felt like the sun was on it. I can feel it getting redder and redder. Freddie looked the exact same way. _

Carly: I will uh just leave these here… _Carly said as she placed out smoothies down near the stairs. After that she left._

Freddie: Do you believe me? Sam, please do.

Sam: I- I- uh-wwhat-um…. _I can't believe I am stuttering because of Freddie Benson. Pull yourself together Puckett. I mentally slapped myself. _

Freddie: Sam?

Sam: Yeah?

Freddie: I got you something.

Sam: _He grabbed a small box from his pocket. He opened it and showed me what was in it. I was shocked. It was a beautiful diamond heart locket. I know it's not my thing, but it is so gorgeous. He went behind me. He brought the necklace to the front of me and I lifted my hair so he can put the necklace on. _

Freddie: Now do you believe me?

Sam: Does this answer your question? _I said as I kissed him again. This time it was so natural. I now know for sure that I love Freddie. I had a feeling it would be him and I was right. Freddie is my anonymous. _

**That is it for Seddie 12 ways 12 months. This is the first story I actually finished! I know this was OOC. Thank you guys for reading and reviewing on my stories! I will start working on my other story Seddie Stones this weekend! REVIEW on both stories please! **


End file.
